1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a game program (e.g., non-transitory computer readable medium having machine-executable instructions with which a computer having a storage and a hardware processor).
2. Background Art
Game programs that allow a player to select a particular game stage from among multiple game stages, enable the player to engage in gameplay in the selected game stage, and allow the player to acquire game content objects associated with this game stage are known (for example, see Patent Document 1).